


Winter Blossom

by coffee_o



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love Live Secret Santa 2017, main pairing is yoharuby, mentions of diamari and umipana, umipana appears for like maybe one second lol, yoharuby is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Yoshiko and Ruby spend time together, trying to come up with a plan to match make their friends but end up falling for each other.





	Winter Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS VEE!! I’m your secret santa! have a great xmas and a happy new year ahead!! This isn’t much but i hope that you’ll like it!! (hope you don't mind me tagging you here!)

There are little things that Ruby notices about Yoshiko.  
  
The way her eyes soften ever so slightly during practice breaks as she looks contentedly at the members of Aqours.  
  
The way she gets passionately fired up whenever she dons on her fallen angel persona, Yohane, and Ruby could not help but be fascinated by the world of demons and angels that Yohane has conjured.  
  
And the way Yoshiko’s eyes light up whenever she encounters a stray cat or dog, but resisting the urge to pet them claiming that animals are the fallen angel’s familiars.  
  
When Ruby first saw Yoshiko, she saw a dark-haired beauty with sharp magenta eyes, standing at her desk, exuding a type of regal confidence that was almost on par with her sister, Dia.  
  
Yet, when Yoshiko spoke, Ruby’s entire image of the girl shattered.  
  
To say that Yoshiko’s introduction was unique was an understatement.  
  
It was baffling, somewhat strange, yet Ruby had found herself enraptured by her classmate.  
  
As she got to know Yoshiko, mainly through Hanamaru, their mutual friend, Ruby realises that there are many sides to the girl who self-proclaimed to be a fallen angel.  
  
Despite the dark haired girl’s eccentricities, Ruby knew that deep down, Yoshiko is kind and loyal to her friends.  
  
It started off as something akin to admiration, and when they finally did join Aqours, Ruby wants to try to become friends with Yoshiko.

And now together with Hanamaru, the three of them, the first years, are inseparable.  
  
It is also these little details that Ruby notices that make her want to help Yoshiko, or rather, agree to the dark-haired girl’s plan.

* * *

To say that Yoshiko knows Ruby well would not be a total lie. Sure, they are in the same year and same class and they mostly hang out together with Hanamaru, as a group of trio, but recently, Yoshiko has started to discover more sides to Ruby.

Ruby is timid and shy, and does not do well in social situations – then again, Yoshiko does not either.  
  
Ruby is a bit of an enigma, Yoshiko thinks. An unsolvable puzzle. Yoshiko knows that Ruby loves idols and idolises them a lot –  even to the point of becoming one herself. Yet there are also other sides to the redhead that Yoshiko has seen. The normally passive and shy Ruby who gets all fired up when it comes to her older sister.

Yet, it is those instances that made Yoshiko more curious and intrigued by the redhead.  
  
Yoshiko seldom hangs out with Ruby alone, yet, she is now sitting in front of said girl, crossed-leg, on a saturday afternoon, in a cat cafe located in Numazu.  
  
To be fair, Yoshiko was the one who suggested this outing to Ruby.  
  
“Onee-chan was getting a little suspicious…” Ruby says, petting a cat who has made itself comfortable on the redhead’s lap, ruffling its snow-white fur gently. The white feline purred lightly in contentment, nudging its head towards Ruby’s hand.  
  
“Dia-san was?” Yoshiko looks surprised.  
  
Ruby nods. “I told her that I was hanging out with you and onee-chan didn’t seem to happy…and she demanded to know what we were doing…” She trailed off, almost apologetically.  
  
Yoshiko almost rolled her eyes. Sometimes Dia can get a little overprotective of her little sister. Then again, the Kurosawa sisters are known to be protective of each other.  
  
“You didn’t tell her what this meeting was for right?” Yoshiko asks, narrowing her eyes.  
  
“O-Of course not!” Ruby answers, showing a rare expression of indignance which surprises Yoshiko a little. The dark haired girl almost smiled. If this were the Ruby when she first met back in spring, she might have cowered or stammer out an answer. But the Ruby before her now is someone who has found her own standing, who has grown to be much more and is confident (mostly) in what she does.  
  
As per Yoshiko’s suggestion, they are brainstorming ideas for their “plan”.  
  
A plan which includes thinking of ways to get two of their friends together, under the spirit of Christmas.    
  
There haven't been many chances for Yoshiko to hang out with Ruby alone, and Yoshiko wishes to change that. This is also a good chance to spend time alone with Ruby. So really, this is like killing two birds with one stone. So edged on by Hanamaru who seems convinced that Yoshiko is too much of a loser to ask Ruby out alone, Yoshiko also seeks to prove her friend wrong.  
  
“I swear, if Mari talks about Dia-san again during subunit practices I’m going to put her curse on her,” Yoshiko grumbles in complaint, leaning against the wall just as a cat jumps over her lap to get to the sofa next to her.  
  
Yoshiko has lost count how many times Mari had mentioned Dia (and occasionally Kanan but that isn’t the point); how 70% of the time Mari had mentioned the raven-haired girl was of how Mari had managed to successfully tease Dia and how cute Dia was. She does not understand how Dia has not exploded on Mari but imagines that the older Kurosawa has a better tolerance level, being Mari’s childhood friend and all.  
  
“Onee-chan often talks about Mari-chan at home too,” Ruby lets out a small giggle, recalling all the times her older sister had looked mildly irritated each time she complains about Mari at home. “Even though onee-chan often gets a little angry at Mari-chan, she really does love Mari-chan a lot.”  
  
After each complaint about Mari, there is always this familiar look of fondness on Dia's face, Ruby realises. Dia may often complain about Mari, but attached to these complaints are always a certain form of affection for the hyper and high tensioned blonde.  
  
"And thus, the reason why we are here today!" Yoshiko announces, a bit too loudly, causing a nearby grey cat to squeal in fright, dashing over to Ruby's side.  
  
"There, there..." Ruby soothes the disturbed cat, running her hand over its fur.  
  
"The plan to get onee-chan and Mari-chan together right?"  
  
"Ku ku ku..." Yoshiko's voice drops an octave lower, channeling Yohane. "With the demonic powers of the fallen angel Yohane, we will make them form a contract together!"  
  
Ruby feels herself smiling. What Yoshiko probably means is that they will help matchmake Dia and Mari. The more she gets to know Yoshiko, Ruby realises, the easier she gets the hang of what Yohane is saying. And while some might find Yoshiko's fallen angel persona strange, Ruby thinks that it is endearing, and could not imagine Yoshiko without Yohane.

Said plan to matchmake Dia and Mari is pretty simple. All Ruby has to do is to suggest that they hold a secret santa gift exchange and Yoshiko will proceed to rig the lot so that Mari and Dia will become each other’s secret santa. 

It is a normal plan, even for Yoshiko.

“That’s a great idea! Thank you, Yohane-chan!”

Yoshiko flushes at the unexpected thanks, suddenly unable to meet Ruby’s eyes.

“...You're welcome.”

* * *

It has been several days since Ruby and Yoshiko's meetup at the cat cafe. As per Yoshiko's suggestion, the two of them have been hanging out nearly every day to put their plan into motion.  
  
They are now back at the cat cafe, surrounded by cats and kittens purring at them in anticipation.  
  
"The cats here really do love Yohane-chan," Ruby comments, giggling slightly at the sight before her.  
  
Yoshiko is literally covered in cats. It seems like the cats there had warmed up to the dark-haired girl in the few visits they had made to the cafe, and are climbing and marking their spots on Yoshiko's lap and shoulder; an ashen colored scottish fold has draped himself over Yoshiko's head.  
  
"...How dare these little demons trample on their master?" Yoshiko grumbles, crossing her arms, scowling slightly.  
  
Ruby resists another chuckle.  
  
"You say that, but you're actually pleased," Ruby teases.  
  
"T-That's not-" Yoshiko tries to argue, as she looks to the side, face tinged pink.  
  
"Meowrrrr!" Said cat on Yoshiko's head scurries at the sudden movement, scratching the dark-haired girl in the face in the process, causing Yoshiko to yelp.  
  
"Hey, stop that–" Yoshiko tries to pry the cat off her face.  
  
Ruby only laughs a little louder, causing Yoshiko's face to warm slightly, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
Ruby's laughter is like the first rays of sunshine upon dawn. It is sweet and light, encompassing warmth and radiance, and not for the first time, Yoshiko realises how cute Ruby is.

Objectively speaking, Ruby is adorable, in her own way. Yoshiko finds the way Ruby's eyes light up as she passionately talks about school idols endearing, admires the way Ruby puts in her all in idol activities. Unlike her, Ruby joined Aqours with an innate desire of becoming a school idol.  
  
Ruby also has a kind heart, perhaps too kind. The redhead is also more perceptive than what people give her credit for. She cares deeply for people, even her rivals, as with the case with Leah. Seeing through and understanding someone, and taking the first steps to connect with them. Ruby was even able to hold her chin up high with pride, moving forward with her own conviction. It makes Yoshiko’s heart warm a little as she recalls how much Ruby has progressed.  
  
These are what makes Ruby amazing, Yoshiko thinks.  
  
Facing the still smiling Ruby, Yoshiko comes to a gradual realisation.  
  
Over the course of a few months since she has known the redhead, the occasional skips of her heartbeat each time she was with Ruby, and the nervous flutter inside her whenever the redhead smiled now made more sense.  
  
She is in love with Ruby.

* * *

Ruby and Yoshiko are walking closely next to each other, down a shopping district in Numazu, their shoulders brushing against each other's occasionally. Yoshiko tries not to have a mini gay crisis with each small touch but it is hard as Ruby keeps shuffling and huddling closer towards the dark-haired girl, in an attempt to keep herself warmer.  
  
After Aqours has enthusiastically agreed to hold a secret santa gift exchange, Yoshiko has finally gathered up her courage to ask Ruby out to buy gifts together, outside of their cat cafe meetings.  
  
After her revelation in the cat cafe, Yoshiko begins to take notice of Ruby even more.  
  
To be more specific, Yoshiko starts to observe her friend more often. The little squeaks when Ruby gets slightly startled, the way her cheeks flush whenever she talks about idols, and the way Ruby fidgets sometimes with her fingers whenever she gets nervous.  
  
But all of these has never prepared her for what occurs next. They had been window shopping, trying out cute accessories. What occurs next seems completely random and out of the blue.  
  
Ruby has come to a complete halt, and Yoshiko comes to a stop too, surprised.  
  
“T-T-That’s-” Ruby stammers as she starts to shake, almost to the point of hyperventilating.  
  
“Ruby?!” Yoshiko starts to panic. “Are you oka–”  
  
“K-Koizumi H-H-Hanayo!” Ruby finally blurts out, unable to believe her eyes. "And S-Sonoda Umi!"  
  
Right at a corner near a family restaurant are Koizumi Hanayo, together with Sonoda Umi from µ's.  
  
"E-Eh?" Yoshiko blinks, trying to wrap her mind around what the redhead is saying, snapping her head towards the direction Ruby is staring at.    
  
Wasn’t µ's the school idol group that Ruby, Dia, and Chika admire?  
  
"Wha–" Yoshiko scans the area quickly, mind racing. Members of µ's are here? And if she recalls correctly, isn't Koizumi Hanayo the idol who Ruby admires that most?  
  
"Where–"  
  
"There!" Ruby interrupts, one of the rare times she does, and without any further explanation, pulls Yoshiko's right hand and took off in the direction where she believes Hanayo and Umi have gone.  
  
"W-Wait–" Yoshiko jerks in surprise and finds herself running after Ruby, hand tugged forward by the redhead.

* * *

"We...lost them." Ruby sighs dejectedly, flopping down on a wooden bench, with Yoshiko huffing and catching her breath next to her.  
  
"Are you sure it's them?" Yoshiko groans, sliding down next to Ruby. She feels like she had ran a marathon. That or she is seriously out of shape in the week that Aqours has taken a break from practice.

"I'm sure it's them!" Ruby pouts, and Yoshiko has this sudden urge to smash her head against a wall at how cute the redhead is when she pouts.  
  
"...Then why are they in Numazu?" Yoshiko asks, lifting her head up as she stares up into the sky, absently staring at the clouds, resisting the urge to look back down at the adorable redhead.

"I...don't know," Ruby answers truthfully, in deep thought. "They could be on a holiday..."

It’s a pity they did not catch up with them. Ruby seems so disappointed that Yoshiko almost feels bad for her. Maybe they she could go back later to search for a while more? While chances are slim, Yoshiko thinks it’s better than nothing.  
  
Yoshiko makes a sound of agreement, and they left the topic as it is.

Silence envelops them for a few more seconds.  

“Say, Yohane-chan.” Ruby suddenly says.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…”

“What are you thanking me for, you idiot?” Yoshiko says quietly, her gaze gentle.

“For doing this,” Ruby begins, reaching her right hand out, seeking Yoshiko’s own hand. “For trying to help onee-chan and Mari-chan...and for spending time with me like this. I had lots of fun with Yohane-chan these few days.”

“Ruby…” Yoshiko blushes a little, her cheeks slightly reddened as she dares to lock her fingers against Ruby’s. Her heart races madly, and Yoshiko feels that her it is going to burst out of her chest.

Ruby adjusts her grey scarf with her free hand, bringing it upwards, covering her mouth and part of her now flushed cheeks.

"This is kind of embarrassing to say, ehehe…”

“No-” Yoshiko blurts out, the red hue on her cheeks deepened further. “I-I should be thanking you instead!”

Yoshiko turns to face Ruby, ignoring the thundering of her heart beats, and how much her cheeks and the tips of her ears are burning.

“Thank you for joining me on my whims and helping me...and for being my little demon,” Yoshiko’s voice softens, giving Ruby’s hand a little squeeze, “Really, thank you.”

“Yohane-chan…” Ruby whispers as she squeezes back, leaning her forehead against Yoshiko’s. Yoshiko’s heart tightens as an overwhelming and unexplainable emotion crashes over her. She feels the slight breeze from the cold winter brushing against her face but ignores it, as the next few words came tumbling out of her mouth in a rush, causing her to flush a deeper hue.

“I like you.”

Yoshiko feels Ruby stiffens slightly before fully relaxing as the redhead removes herself from Yoshiko, emerald eyes staring into the pools of magenta. Her hand is still intertwined with Yoshiko’s as Ruby finally smiles.

“I like you too, Yohane-chan.”

Yoshiko sucks in a breath, unable to believe her ears as she registers Ruby’s words. Ruby...likes her too? The dark haired girl blinks, as tears start welling in her eyes in relief. Sniffing, an ear-splitting grin crosses her features.

“May I?” Yoshiko asks, her heart hammering against her chest for the nth time that day.

Ruby nods shyly.

Swallowing the dry lump in her throat, Yoshiko reaches for Ruby’s bangs shakily as she lifts it up, leans forward, and press her lips against Ruby’s forehead.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> TIL that there are cat cafe(s) in Numazu. Alsooo this is my first fic on ao3?? and also first aqours ship fic?? constructive criticisms are welcomed!


End file.
